Zorua's Lullaby
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: Zorua's dream shows her darkest and brightest memories. In comfort, Touko sings her a song... I only own the story. Nothing more. Read and Review.


_**You'll be in my Heart**_

_**Zorua's Lullaby**_

**I own nothing but the story. The song is You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. I skipped most of the song for the sake of length, please don't be upset by that. Read and Review.**

* * *

_Zorua took off in the dark forest, her eyes searching for her mother in every direction possible. "Mommy!" Her voice didn't carry far, but something sure heard it. A loud roar answered her, followed by loud footsteps that headed her direction. Scared, Zorua ran from the noise that followed her, almost at the point of crying as she did so. "Mommy!" She called again, "Mommy, where are you?!"_

_It was completely dark, she was basicly running blind through the entire thing. Again and again she called for her mother, wishing she would come take her away from this horrid place that used to be her home, yet her calls only fell on the monster that was following her. In her blind panic, she tripped over a tree root tht was growing out of the ground, sending her tumbling. _

_Zorua got up, tears in her eyes, and looked around._

_Nothing on her left... Nothing on her right... Nothing in front of her..._

_She sighed in relief, turning around to limp-run to her den, but she was cut short when she ran into something tall. Her heart stopped, the small pokemon's sapphire eyes looking up to her attacker's face. It was a raged Darmanitan, his crazed eyes staring at her with bloodlust. He raised his fists to smash her to the ground, Zorua shut her eyes and waited for the coming blow._

_"RUN!"_

_She opened her eyes again, what she saw was a Zoroark wrestling the Darmanitian. "Mommy?!" Zoroark turned to her, "Run, my child! RUN!"_

_The Darmanitan roared in rage, blowing fire into Zoroark's face. She yelped in pain as it grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ground, the arm made a sickening crack with the strength of the ape-like creature. Zoroark cried out in pain, turning to Zorua to choke out one last word, "G-GO!"_

_Tears ran down Zorua's face, her legs only registered the thought to run. She took off, her mother's screams ringing in her ears as Darmanitan continued to beat her into the ground. Her tears blurred her vision, scrapes and cuts along her body made it painful to move, but she knew to keep running._

_She stopped to catch her breath, but she soon realized that it was a dead end, a large cliff blocked her pathway. "N-No..." Zorua whispered, her voice raising in fear, "No... No... No nononononononoNO!" She looked around in panic, searching for a way out before-_

_"DARMANITAN!"_

_Zorua's her thudded in her chest, Darmanitan raised it's fists to finish her off like he did with her mother._

* * *

_"N-NO! Please, NO!"_

Zorua's eyes shot open, whipping her head around to get her surroundings back.

"Oh," she whispered, "I remember now..."

She was in a hotel room in Castelina City, the city's lights below slightly illuminated the room. She shivered in the cool night air and in shock from her dream, she wished she could just forget that fateful day...

The day she lost her mother to a raging Darmanitan...

She bit her lip as fresh tears began to flow, running down her cheeks in streams. Her whimpering was laced wth sniffles, buring her muzzle in her paws as she cried.

She stopped at the sound of the door being unlocked, followed by a girl calling, "Zorua, I'm back!" It was Touko, her brown hair still in a ponytail. She had a small box in her hands, the necklace N gave her before he left still hung around her neck. Her blue eyes... They looked just like her mother's...

"Zorua?" Touko asked with concern, "What's wrong?" Zorua didn't even use her telepathy to answer as she ran to her trainer, knocking the box out of her hands and jumping into her arms. She was shaking so hard from fear and she was crying into the trainer's shoulder, Touko sat down on her bed and comforted the small pokemon.

"Shh... Shh... It's ok..." She whispered, starting to sing a song that her mother used when she was little after a horrible nightmare.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight..."_

Zorua nuzzled into her shoulder, her voice was so soothing like her mother's...

_"I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

Touko petted Zorua's back to comfort her, soon stopping her crying, but she still shook with fear. Touko gave a small smile and continued her song,

_"For one so small, you seem so strong..._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm..._

_This bond between up can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

She hugged Zorua comfortingly, petting her again. The pokemon calmed down and rested her head on Touko's chest, her eyes starting to get heavy.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart..._

_From this day on..._

_Now and forever more..._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_no matter what they say..._

_You'll be in my heart..._

_Always..."_

Zorua looked at her, a small tears in her eyes as she smiled. She felt so much better, Touko acted alot like her mother. She was caring, kind, and so determinded, she even said herself that she loved all of her pokemon.

She took her in after her mother's death...

"Get some sleep, Zorua," Touko said, "We have a busy day tomorrow! Goodnig- Oh! I almost forgot!" She picked up the box she had earlier, inside was a red bandana. She tied it around Zorua's neck, smiling. "There! Now I can tell if you are mine of not in a crowd of Zoruas." She scratched Zorua behind the ears, setting her on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

_Zorua smiled, she looked like that when she stayed with her at the pokemon center... That day when Touko took her in... She remembered it like it was only yesterday..._

_Zorua limped outside of the woods, woozy from bloodloss from her cuts. She was on the outskirts of Driftville City, the town was illuminated by the sunrise. Distracted by the beautiful sight, she didn't realize the forest was higher up than the sidewalk, she fell and tumbled down the hill. She rolled into the path of a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, a white shirt with a black vest, and shorts._

_"Oh my god..." The girl gaped at the sight of Zorua, immediantly taking off her vest. She wrapped the clothing around the pokemon's body, carring her to the nearest pokemon center possible. Because of her bloodloss, Zorua blacked out as soon as Nurse Joy saw her... _

_When she awoke, Touko was waking up next to her in a chair. She was in a hospital room feeling better than ever, the trainer scratched her behind the ears. "Hey," Touko said, a smile on her face, "How ya feeling? I know you can use telepathy, you can tell me."_

_"I'm ok," Zorua reasponded, "Thank you." Touko nodded, "Your welcome. If you want, you could come with me and train with me. Nurse Joy said it would be a good idea to keep an eye on you to see if your wounds were healing, but I didn't want to if you just wanted to be a wild pokemon. So..." She took a pokeball out of her bag and set it on the bed, "It's your choice."_

_This girl... She was so kind... Like her mother was._

* * *

Zorua opened one eye and looked at her sleeping trainer. With a quiet voice, she whispered,

"Thank you... Mommy..."

* * *

**END! Read and Review!**


End file.
